Written Roses
by ellieereads
Summary: 16 year old Bella Swan spends her days hanging around with her strange, excitable friend Alice Brandon, whilst admiring Confident senior, Edward Cullen from afar and working at her aunts local bookstore Written Roses. But that's all before Edward Cullen walks into her work place.
1. Princesses and Dinosaurs

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Twilight**_** and the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, everything else is mine.**

* * *

BPOV:

_Ding_.

"I'll be there in a minute!" I yell over my shoulder as I finish stacking the Classic Literature shelves.

I turn around, looking up and right there is god himself.

Well, my god anyway.

Edward Cullen.

I've had a crush on him ever since middle school.

Middle School-before puberty hit and I had bony knees and braces. Lovely.

"Hey, do you sell childrens books here?" the god, Edward, asked.

It took me a moment to realise that he actually spoke,"Oh! Uh, yeah. Over there," I pointed behind me down to the back of the store.

"Thanks," he smiled as he squeezed passed me to get to where I pointed.

I nodded to myself and went to stand behind the counter, when I looked down to the back of the shop he was already comfortably seated on the floor with his long legs crossed.

"So, you're Bella Swan, right?" he asked as he shuffled through the children's books.

"Yeah, you're Edward Cullen, right?" I mimicked him making him laugh softly.

"Yes, thats me," he replied still smiling at me, although he smiled at everyone I couldn't help but be excited that he was smiling. At me.

I moved from behind the counter and walked over to where he was sat.

"Huh, who are you shopping for anyway?" I asked as he picked up a new book about fairies,"Or do you actually like to read children's books?"

Edward laughed at held it up,"What? you don't read children's books? They're so cool! With the Dinosaurs and the fairies and everything."

"Yeah, when I was five and learning how to read," I snorted as I took the book from him and sat down next to him.

"Seriously though, who are you shopping for?" I put the book back on the shelf and took the other one he's holding out to me.

"My little cousin, shes turning three and my aunt and uncle want her to start reading as soon as possible." Edward replied putting the book with princesses on the front into my hand,"This one, please."

"Sure, no problem," I rose from my seat on the floor and walked back behind the counter and scanned the book.

Edward passed me the $10 for the book and I put it in a small back and we swapped, him taking the bag and me taking the money.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in school?" he says walking backwards towards the door.

"Uh, yeah," I said back, my voice all breathy.

Seriously, I'm turning into that girl?

*()*

"No way!" Alice practically screamed, in the middle of the cafeteria,"Then what?"

I shoved a hand over her mouth,"Shh! and nothing, he just left."

"He just left?"

"Yes."

Alice looked thoughtfully at me for a moment,"Huh, well that was a waste of time," and the stood up and walked out of the cafeteria.

I spun around in my chair looking after her in bewilderment,"What?" I whispered to myself.

Alice had always been like that, it's like she feeds on gossip and gets all excited about it. Obviously not this time.

I stood from the table, grabbed my bag and chased after, out of the cafeteria.

"How was that a waste of time? I talked to Edward Cullen, _finally_," I panted as I came to a stop beside her.

"Yes and I'm really happy for you, like, you go girl but," she stops at her locker and turns to me,"I was just expecting something bigger and better to happen, like you would ask him out on a date or he would ask you or

"You'd just jump over that desk and kiss him until he couldn't breath but no, you spoke about children's books," she snorts and turns round to open her locker.

I sigh and lean against the one next to hers.

"Well, I'm happy I actually got to talk to him, that's better than nothing, right?"

"Yes, of course it is but the next time you see him?" I look over at her and she continues,"Do _something_."

*()*

I walk into the small cafe a few blocks away from Written Roses and stand in the line in front of the counter.

When the guy at the counter takes my order and hands me my drink I walk to the small corner of the shop and sit down at one of the tables.

It's not 5 minutes later that I look up and see Edward Cullen sat a few tables away, looking at me.

When I our eyes lock his eyes shoot up to the clock above my head acting like her wasn't just staring at me.

I saw him though.

* * *

**I know it's not very long but I'm not sure if I'm going to carry on and spend all my time on this, I'm just kind of testing it out and seeing if people like it, so if i get positive feedback I will be continuing with this fic!**

**I'm sorry if I made any mistakes with the american stuff, I'm british so I had to do a bit of research.**

**Also Fun Fact: Bella's aunts store is actually named after mine and my friend's (jacefourpeeta go check out her stories!) blog:)**

**Ellie.**


	2. Cafes and New Relationships

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Characters, just the plot.**

EPOV:

"Dude!" I snapped my head back round to face my brother, Emmet.

"What?" I ask, noticing that the whole table were staring at me.

"Why do you keep staring at her?" Garrett nods over to where my eyes were just fixed.

I turn and look back over at her. Bella Swan, I don't really know why I keep staring at her either. It's not as if we're friends or anything.

"What, do you like her or something?" Jessica smirks, joining the conversation.

"No. I don't even know her."

"So? You can still like someone and not personally know them."

"OK, whatever but I still don't like her," I answer back, getting annoyed, which is quite rare for me,"I mean, yeah, shes cute and all but I don't like her, OK?"

I stand up, finally done with this conversation and walk out of the cafeteria, by Bella, feeling her eyes burning a hole through my back.

*()*

She was there again today.

Sitting in the corner, looking so lonely, it was ridiculous.

I get my drink and walk over to where she sat.

"Hey." I say as I drop into the seat across from her.

Her head shoots up from her book,"Hey! Woah, sorry I didn't know you were there."

She laughs a little and puts her book away.

"So what are you doing here?" I ask her as I put my cup down on the table between us.

"Having a drink."

"Yeah, obviously but I meant like, aren't you normally at work now?"

Bella laughs,"No, I know what you meant, I was just joking," she smiles at me teasingly,"How do you know I work at this time?"

"I don't really, though when I came in to Written Roses it was around this time today so," I look for what to say,"I was just assuming, I guess."

She looks at me for a minute then shrugs,"Fair enough."

I laugh and shake my head, I think I'm actually starting to like this girl. As friends.

*()*

"Mom, I'm going out!" I shout as I run down the stairs whilst shrugging on my jacket.

"OK, be careful!" She answers back from the kitchen,"and don't be late back!"

"Yeah, 'kay."

*()*

I was in the middle of talking to Jasper when something or, rather, someone interrupted and jumped on him.

"Jazzy! Hey!"

I would have been more shocked at the fact she then planted one on his lips if I wasn't laughing at the fact he has a nickname as bad as 'Jazzy'.

I started when I heard soft giggling at my elbow and turned my head to see Bella stood there staring at the two teenagers in front of me.

She noticed me staring at her and tried to stifle her giggles, smiling she said,"That fireball there is my best friend, Alice."

"Ah." Was my brilliant response.

"They started dating at the start of the week,"Bella looked back at them and nodded her head at them,"It's still new so you should probably get used to that."

"So since she's your best friend I will probably seeing you around a lot?" I said, turning to look at her.

She looks up at me, looking a bit startled and says,"Yeah, I guess you need to get used to me too."

* * *

I know it's been a bit long since I uploaded Chapter 1 but I have just been so busy, If you could review and tell me what you think that would mean a lot to me:)

You can also stalk me on Instagram, twitter, tumblr and read mine and my friends blog;) (Links are on my profile)


	3. Parties and Car Rides

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Characters, just the plot.**

BPOV

So, Alice was currently puking on the front lawn of someones house.

We'd been to a house party just a few blocks back and we were trying to walk home and then Alice just started throwing up over everyone's front lawn.

"There, there, let it out," I say to her, patting her back a she pukes her guts out.

"Ugh, oh my god," Alice groans flopping down on her butt on said front lawn, not in her puke though, it was a different spot.

I knew we couldn't walk home like this but we were both not fit to drive so we didn't really have a choice.

"Call…" Alice mumbles and I have no idea what shes talking about and I say as much.

"Call Jasper," she says again, slurring her words and passes me her phone.

I take it out of her hand and find Jasper's number in her contacts. At least thats what who I guessed JazzyBear was.

Oh Lord.

Jasper finally answers with,"Hey, AliBear."

I think _I_ just puked a little in my mouth.

"Hey, yeah, not _AliBear _here, it's Bella,"I say into the phone, trying not to laugh at Jasper's stuttering on the other end.

"Yeah, whatever," I say, cutting off his stutters,"Look, I need you to come and pick Alice up."

"What? Why?" He panics,"Is she alright?"

"Yes, she's fine,"I pause looking over to where Alice is now slouched on this persons front lawn, drooling, and think better of it,"Kind of."

"What do you mean, _kind of_?"

"Well, she just spent about thirty minutes puking over everyone's front lawn and I now think shes asleep, drooling, on said front lawn."

I quickly grab her arm and pull her up when shes about to slouch down even farther and fall in her puke.

I can hear Jasper talking to someone in the background as I try and keep his girlfriend upright.

"Okay, where are you?"

I don't remember the street name exactly as I, myself, am also quite drunk. Turns out I'm a responsible drunk as well as a sleepy drunk.

"Uhh…"I try to think,"We're a few blocks from Mike Newton's house, find us."

He tries to protest and I just hang up.

Now we wait.

*()*

"There you are!" I turn and see Jasper jogging over to us with Edward.

Wait, what?

Edward?

Shit.

"JazzyBear…"Alice moves, slurring her words, once again, and I have to stifle my laugh into my arm.

Jasper picks her up and takes her back to the car leaving me to get up on my own, ungracefully, might I add and in front of Edward.

Brilliant.

I stumble and Edward is forced to grab onto my arm and steady me,"Woah, are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine,"I reply, laughing slightly at myself and walk to the car to say goodbye to Alice.

I stick my head through the door and kiss her on the cheek whilst holding my breath, since she had just been puking everywhere.

"Bye, feel better soon, yeah?" I smile at her,"Call me tomorrow, OK?"

She nods and mumbles something that I don't understand but I nod anyway.

I take my head away from the door, stand up straight, and shut the door.

"Make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble, OK?" I say the both of the boys.

"Wait, where are you going?" Edward says, his eyebrows creasing in confusion.

"Home?" It comes out more like a question.

"Bella, we can give you a ride home, come on, get in," Jasper says, sticking his head out of the back seat window.

"No its fine, I don't want to be a pain in the ass,"I say, smiling shyly at them.

"Bells, it's fine, Edward doesn't mind," Jasper insists,"Right, Edward?"

"No,of course not, get in," Edward smiles, walking around to the drivers side and that when I notice this isn't Jaspers car.

It must be Edward's, and Jasper is sitting in the back with Alice.

So that means I have to sit next to Edward.

"Uh, okay," I walk over to the passenger seat and open the door,"Thanks."

"No Problem,"Edward smiles again, getting into the drivers seat.

I hop into the passenger seat and fasten my seatbelt.

*()*

I don't realise I fell asleep until I'm woken by Jasper trying to get a sleeping Alice out of the car and into her house.

When he does, I fall back to sleep.

*()*

The next time I wake up, I'm in my bed and I'm not too sure how I got there.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Guys! I hope you like this chapter, I'm going to try and update and write chapter quicker and I'm starting Chapter 4 right after I have posted this! **

**Like I said before, I'm not american but I try and write it like an american so if I make any mistakes please tell me! I try my best though.**

**Me and my friend jacefourpeeta have created a new Edward and Bella fic called Dark Star on our collab account (link is on my profile)**

**There is only one chapter so far and it might take us longer to update since we take turns writing chapters (chapter one is mine, please review on there and tell me what you think if you do read it). **

**Thanks for the lovely reviews on this story so far guys, it really means a lot to me.**

**If you have any questions just ask them in the reviews and I will answer them in the Authors Note in the next chapter.**

**Ellie x**


End file.
